1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method for manufacturing an electro-optical device and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical device, an organic electroluminescence (EL) device is known, which has an organic EL element that is formed on a substrate and has a pair of electrodes and a functional layer. The functional layer has a light emitting layer constituted by an organic film and is located between the pair of electrodes.
The emission lifetime of the organic EL device may be reduced when the function layer absorbs moisture or gas. Thus, the organic EL device has a sealing structure that protects the organic EL element from moisture or gas flowing into the inside of the device from outside the device.
For example, International Publication No. 2003/60858 discloses a display device that includes: a substrate that has a wiring layer and a plurality of display elements separated by a bank layer; and a sealing substrate that joins an outer circumferential sealing region of the substrate and covers the substrate. In the sealing region, an outer circumferential portion of an electrode layer that covers the plurality of display elements and the bank layer is connected to the wiring layer. The display device has a so-called can sealing structure that seals the substrate provided with the display elements at portions located along four sides of the sealing substrate. The electrode layer is connected to the wiring layer in the sealing region. Thus, International Publication No. 2003/60858 describes that a frame region that does not contribute to displaying can be narrowed compared with a structure in which the position of the sealing region is different from the position of a connection region (in which the electrode layer is connected to the wiring layer) in a planar view.
In addition, JP-A-2009-117079 discloses an organic EL device that includes: a first connecting line that is arranged around a display region and connected to one of a pair of electrodes between which an organic light emitting layer is provided; and a gas barrier layer that covers an edge surface and front surface of the first connecting line and surfaces of multiple light emitting elements arranged in the display region. JP-A-2009-117079 describes that the gas barrier layer of the organic EL device prevents moisture from flowing into the inside of the device through the first connecting line and the organic EL device has a long emission lifetime.
However, when the technical idea described in JP-A-2009-117079 is reflected in the sealing structure described in International Publication No. 2003/60858, the width of the frame region included in the display device disclosed in International Publication No. 2003/60858 may need to be increased. Thus, there is a problem that it is difficult to accomplish the desired purpose of reducing the width of the frame region.